Stop the G:KND
by kekorematzu
Summary: Hace tres años No 1 fue elegido para ser el primer chico del barrio terrestre en entrar a chicos del barrio galácticos dejando la tierra y todos sus compañeros para poder combatir a los adultos de otros planetas, a día de hoy el sector V esta apunto de ser destituido de KND hasta que de improvisto uno regresa y con llega una nueva amenaza que solo ciertas personas podrán detener
1. ChapterG:KND Operacion TIERRA

Cargando misión para: G:knd, operación T.I.E.R.R.A

por

"calculando tiempo estimado de llegada al planeta azul… tiempo estimado de aterrizaje 5.3 días"

…Se escuchaba desde el panel de control, -hm… ¿cinco días?..aun queda mucho tiempo para llegar-, decía Nigel One acomodándose en su silla bastante emocionado o mas bien intrigado por ver como a cambiado la tierra en los últimos tres años en los que estuvo en espacio para formar parte de "los chicos del barrio galácticos" combatiendo la tiranía adulta en planetas increíblemente lejanos, pero… Ya era tiempo de volver a casa…

Por lo menos podría volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos del sector V claro, si es que aun no los han destituido después de todo ya deberían tener trece años o mas el lo sabia muy bien después de todo el también tenia trece años y en pocos meses cumpliría catorce.

-Increíble como pasa el tiempo de rápido-, decía para si mismo mientras recordaba todas sus aventuras, desde las de la tierra como las que tuvo en el espacio, -es una lastima pero… ya iba siendo hora- decía con una notable tristeza.


	2. G:KND OPERACION SECTOR

Cargando misión para KND: los chicos del barrio, operación S.E.C.T.O.R

o

Mientras tanto en la tierra cinco chicos, o mas bien y desde ahora adolescentes se encontraban en su casa del árbol ya que en solo una semana serian destituidos de "los chicos del barrio" después de todo en una semana la No 362 también cumpliría 13 años y entonces todos serian destituidos juntos como había prometido la 362 a petición del sector V, aun así, por mas que se retrasara su despedida cuando al fin llego el momento se sintió que el tiempo paso volando y ahora se encontraban empacando y sacando sus cosas de la casa del árbol.

-Oye 5, ¿tu crees que después de nuestra destitución seguiremos siendo amigos? -, le preguntaba un chico de cabello castaño atrapado en un gorro gris, de contextuara gruesa y de alguna manera se veía fuerte a una chica morena de cabello negro.

-No lose, y por favor llámame abby, hoagie-, decía con un tono serio mientras organizaba unas cajas en la sala de la casa, -si lo siento, es solo la costumbre, ya sabes...- entonces desde la cocina se escucho un estrepitoso ruido que resonó por todo el árbol.

Levantándose del suelo ambos fueron a revisar el origen de tal ruido entonces hoagie lanzando una pregunta al aire dijo, -No 4!, ¿estas ahí?¿acaso intentaste agarrar algo que estaba muy alto?-, decía con un tono burlón, -JA JA muy gracioso 2 realmente me matas de risa- dijo con sarcasmo y enojo un chico... de cabello negro, ojos marrón y contextura delgada.

-Tranquilo amigo solo bromeo, vaya que esos experimentos en la base lunar te han hecho muy agresivo y sin sentido del humor, eh?-, decía acercándose al pelinegro para intentar calmarlo, -¡ponerte el humor de un adolescente! ¿en que estaba pensando 145?-, decía recordandole a 4 cuando el fue uno de los tantos elegidos por su carácter violento junto para participar en el experimento "unión", este experimento consistía en combinar actitudes y rasgos adolescentes en un grupo de agentes con ciertas actitudes especiales. Transformado por completo 4 adopto la actitud de un adolescente rebelde, tanto así que inclusive se tinturo su cabello sin embargo termino siendo uno de los mas tranquilos en el experimento ya que mas de 17 agentes fueron destituidos antes de los 13 por su peligrosa actitud, aunque no todo fue malo este experimento abrió diferentes ramas de investigación sobre los adolescentes para intentar comprender mas y encontrar sus puntos débiles y numero 4 se hizo mas alto aun así el y todos los que no fueron destituidos quedaron en constante observación por parte de los científicos de la base lunar.


End file.
